


时间的女儿

by Sophie_the_Stargazer



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, Sci-Fi AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_the_Stargazer/pseuds/Sophie_the_Stargazer
Summary: Truth is the daughter of time.真相是时间的女儿。——英国古谚





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Title：The Daughter of Time  
> Fandom：胖胖球  
> Rating：PG-13  
> Pairing：獒龙  
> Warning：Sci-Fi AU
> 
> 近未来科幻向AU，参考了某些科幻小说和游戏的设定，私设如山苏如海。文中还会有国羽的哥哥们串场。  
> 作者当年是艺考进大学的文科生，理科知识早已还给初中老师，本文所涉及的科学和技术问题只能尽量保证符合逻辑，如有错谬请多包涵。  
> 有时间就写，更新完全无法预测（各种意义上的），请谨慎食用。  
> 标题来自约瑟芬·铁伊的历史推理小说《时间的女儿》（The Daughter of Time）。  
> /me 龙式比心.jpg

**Prelude**

 

『姓名？』

“马龙。”

『性别？』

“男。”

『年龄？』

“27岁。”

『职务？』

“远东都市联盟国土安全部网络安全局安全组，A级安全技师。”

隐身于镜面幕墙另一边的审问官沉默了几秒钟。马龙坐在一点儿都不舒适的椅子上，面无表情，目不斜视地凝望着那面镜子，细密的睫毛在内务部审讯室白惨惨的灯光下将马龙那双有些狭长的眼睛笼罩在淡淡的阴影中。

『……请你详细描述2212年8月2日你在澳大利亚达尔文的经历。』

————————————————————

马龙走出内务部的时候，已经临近夜里11点了。这个时候，北京市区古老的地铁线路早已全部收车。马龙望向内务部大楼外的街道对面，路灯下停着一辆造型复古的黑色轿车。他裹紧了身上并不保暖的外套，朝那辆车走了过去。

“玘哥。”

“诶？小龙人啊，你终于出来了！”靠在车边抽烟的陈玘猛地回过神来，顺手将烟头丢到地上一脚踩灭。“赶紧上车。今天本来应该是王励勤来接你的，但他上周突然被调到特勤局去了，皓子刚接手安全组副组长的职务，眼下正是忙得不可开交的时候，琳哥也走不开，只好让我这个闲人过来接你了。”剑眉星目的英俊男人一边说着一边拉开了驾驶座一侧的车门，

“嗯，谢谢玘哥。”马龙乖乖钻进了副驾驶座，扣好安全带。

陈玘发动车子，拨动方向盘驶入主路。“别谢我啊，跟刘老总和你们秦爸说谢谢去，为了把你弄出来，这几个月他们可费了老大劲儿了。我活了三十几年还真没见过秦爸发那么大的火，他当时把配枪都拍到内务部那群秃鹫的桌子上了，呵！你们平时还说我火爆，我看你们秦爸才是真的火爆。”

“……我欠他们的。”马龙咕哝道。

陈玘啧了一声：“说什么欠不欠的啊……四年前那事儿是你的责任吗，马龙？还是说你觉得——”

外号“杀神”的G.P.——这是远东都市联盟国土安全部网络安全局的非正式缩写——头号暴力破解专家瞪了马龙一眼：“——张继科那小子真的会对你说出那种话？”

“……不会。”

“他要是敢，不用我动手，老邱就能拆了他。”陈玘撇了撇嘴，“对了，内务部那些专吃同袍血肉的鬣狗没对你做什么不该做的吧？”

“没什么，都是标准程序，他们能做的也只有疲劳轰炸而已，强度甚至比不上我以前接受过的反审讯训练。”马龙揉了揉鼻梁，“强行入侵G.P.成员的电子脑是严重违反国家安全法的行为，内务部也不能随便乱来，只能尝试用话术击破我的心理防线……问题是，我自己都不记得的事，我又能交代什么呢？”

“你还是什么都想不起来？”

“……这对一个超忆症患者来说还真是讽刺呢，不是吗？”马龙望着车窗外一片幽深黑暗的夜色，“我竟然对自己在那三年里所经历的虚拟体验毫无记忆。明明昏迷期间脑电波异常活跃，所有信号特征都符合深度虚拟体验的外在表现，但我醒来后却没有留下任何记忆，而且我的Ghost内部还被人植入了功能未知的特殊算法……内务部想拿我开刀也是情理之中的事。”

“但这可不意味着G.P.就得乖乖看着你被折腾。”

陈玘的车子驶上了指向西南的高速公路。他松开方向盘，启动自动驾驶仪，然后转头看着马龙。“真要说起来的话，咱们G.P.跟他们内务部，从咱们容老总还在的时候起就已经势不两立了。你不是第一个被内务部逮着往死里整的G.P.成员，小龙人，而且你也不会是最后一个。不管占不占理，G.P.的传统就是遇上了内务部先怼一顿再说，更何况你这事儿，内务部理亏得都快没边儿了。从来惯例都是六个月的内部审查期，凭什么到你这儿就变成了十五个月？”

“难得听到玘哥你抱怨什么呢。”马龙却笑了起来，“我没事，玘哥，真的没事。”

“呵，”陈玘做了个深呼吸，“……你如果真有什么事，内务部的网络中枢早就被我和皓子撕烂了。”

“谢谢你们。”

“哼。”

马龙将额头倚靠在车窗玻璃上。高速公路的路灯很有规律地一个一个渐次闪过，试图将他推入梦神的怀抱。但是他睡不着——马龙没有告诉陈玘的是，他在走出内务部的大门前，他已经有超过70个小时没有休息了。内务部虽然不敢对G.P.的珍贵人才动用刑讯逼供的手段，但疲劳轰炸总归是逃不掉的，而人一旦倦惫过了临界点，再想睡着就会变得十分困难。

马龙从车窗玻璃的反光中看到陈玘从衣兜里摸出手机戳了起来。虽然他们的后颈处都植入了电子脑，随时可以链接进入无限广大的量子网络，但他们仍然配备了手机作为一个其实并没有什么存在必要的替代品。马龙的手机在他被内务部软禁的时候就已经被收缴了，现在估计早就变成了一堆七零八落的电子元件，不知道躺在内务部大楼里哪个证物仓库的抽屉里吃灰去了。马龙知道，内务部不可能从他的手机里找到什么对G.P.不利的东西——那台手机之于他唯一的功能就是拍照，但即使是手机相册中那些没有人物只有风景的照片也都经过了马龙的仔细篡改，确保不会有任何关于他本人、或者关于G.P.的多余信息流出，内务部所能得到的无非就是一堆乱码，前提还是他们的技术员能够攻破或者绕开马龙设下的防火墙。

——那种事想也是不可能的。如果马龙构筑的防火墙那么容易被破解的话，他就不是那个G.P.历史上最年轻的A级安全技师了。

马龙很感激陈玘此时玩起了手机。他知道陈玘这是有意想给他留下一点私人空间。他也知道这位前辈的脾气有多耿直，能心平气和地跟他东拉西扯而不是让内务部的所有电脑直接爆炸，这种事放在陈玘身上真是万年难得一见。马龙不知道这四年多时间里陈玘改变了多少，也许邱贻可被迫退役的事让昔日的杀神终于学会了些许稳重，然而马龙了解陈玘的本性，马龙了解他们、包括马龙自己在内的这种人的本性——本性之所以是本性就是因为它不会轻易被改变。它也许会换个面貌示人，但真正的本性就像DNA一样存在于每个人的灵魂深处，终有一天会在个人意志与命运之力正面碰撞之时闪耀出独特且夺目的火花。

在他们从北京市区返回G.P.位于正定的总部基地的路上，陈玘没有再说什么，而马龙则在昏昏沉沉中抓紧时间整理手里现有的资讯。陈玘透露给他的——或者说陈玘现在能透露给他的——有用信息并不太多，其中有些事情马龙自己在一年多之前被内务部带走时已经有所预感了。马龙对G.P.破解组从四年前的“那件事”之后到现在都处于实质上的半瘫痪状态并不感到惊奇，这种状况本身确是可预期的——突然失去了三名顶尖的A级破解技师，这对G.P.来说绝对称得上是刻骨之痛，尤其是其中一人还是被肖战组长视为接班人而倾力培养的未来核心，此事引发的连锁反应将会有多么深远，连马龙都无法作出结论。

但王励勤为什么会突然被调走？国土安全部特勤局的汤仙虎局长跟G.P.总长刘国梁是多年旧识，应该不至于做出什么针对G.P.的举动……但王励勤调职的这个时间点实在有些微妙，马龙不能不在意——因为王励勤的离开简直就像是有人在马龙的内部审查程序结束前夕蓄意拆散G.P.的“二王一马”三剑客组合。

马龙不认为刘国梁总长会看不出来这背后的猫腻。但问题是对手下一步打算做什么？拆散三剑客对G.P.的敌人们来说好处太多了，多到令G.P.想追查潜在受益者都会感到无从下手。

马龙不认为这些事情与他全然无关。身为量子技师，他入门的第一课就是“世间万物皆有联系，重要的是找出它们如何联系”。

忽略任何一点细节都可能是致命的。

一个又一个线索在马龙的脑海里拉延出无数根链条，仿佛一个被猫弄乱了的毛线团。马龙甚至没注意到陈玘是什么时候把车开进G.P.正定总部停好，又是什么时候把马龙领到宿舍门口的。

“这是你的新房间，秦爸做主帮你换的，门口有虹膜和指纹识别。”陈玘拍了拍马龙的肩膀，“你的私人物品都归置好了，有什么不满意的地方就跟我或者皓子说一声，我们再忙也不会没空管你。”

马龙点点头。“谢谢，玘哥你也早点回去休息吧。”

“我自己有分寸。”陈玘叹了口气，突然伸出手狠狠地揉了一把马龙的头发。“生日快乐，小龙人。”

马龙愣住了。直到陈玘的背影消失在走廊尽头后，他才回过神来。如果不是陈玘刚才提醒了他，他自己恐怕都不会意识到现在已经是2216年10月20日凌晨了。

今天是马龙的28岁生日。

马龙低头扫描虹膜和指纹，踏进了自己的新家。

屋子里没有开灯，光线很暗。但马龙一抬头就看到了斜倚在落地窗边背对着他的那个身影。

——那个男人只比马龙高一点儿，身材却壮实得多，两条岩石般的大腿包裹在深色的紧身牛仔裤里，上半身不着一缕，肌肉发达的后背上，肩胛骨处十字架与羽翼的纹身隐约可见。

那个男人是张继科。

但“他”并不是张继科。

马龙没有说话，也没有开灯，而是转身走进厨房，从冰箱里取出了一罐啤酒，又回到落地窗前，在躺椅里坐下。他打开易拉罐，抿了一口凉爽的黑啤，扭头看着落地窗里倒映出的来自马龙记忆中的风景——那条由无数灯光勾勒出的天际线是2211年5月的上海，时间应该就是导致张继科腰椎受伤的那次任务。

——所以在“他”背上还看不到张继科做完脊椎义体化改造手术后露出的白色碳纤维义体外壳。

这是马龙的秘密。自他在十五个月前从深度昏迷中醒来后，无论是G.P.还是内务部，甚至是他的电子脑医生都不知道这个秘密——他总是能看到张继科。

即使那个男人已经失踪四年多了，即使那个男人已经被G.P.除名了。但马龙总能看见“他”。

严格地说，“他”并不是马龙的幻觉，而是马龙的记忆残像。“他”每次出现时都是马龙记忆中的张继科在某个时间点上的形象。“他”是马龙的超忆症与他在长达三年的深度昏迷期间可能留下的某种未知的脑损伤所交杂而成的后遗症。

“他”是支撑着马龙熬过内务部漫长的软禁和内部审查的精神支柱。

“他”也是马龙最恐怖的梦魇。

一罐啤酒很快就喝得见底了。马龙晃了晃罐子，正思考着要不要去再拿一罐，一抬头却看见“他”完全变了个样子。

马龙的动作凝住了。

“他”变成了四年前“鸦巢”行动时的张继科——黑色的纳米作战服，塞满各种装备的战术背心，挎在左肩后面的XGR-74K型高斯步枪。

还有握在“他”手中，指向马龙胸口的那支勃朗宁M1906袖珍手枪。

马龙没有动。他知道“他”接下来要说什么。那是他在四年前就听过一次，并且又在这十五个月的软禁期间听过无数次的一句话。

——“我会挖出你的心。”

那双天生含情的桃花眼中全无光彩。

就在“他”扣动扳机的一瞬间，这个记忆残像突然迸裂，碎成漫天翩飞的美丽蝴蝶。那些蝴蝶的翅面犹如蔚蓝的大海，闪烁着金属般的蓝色光泽，一串珍珠似的白色亮斑散落在翅膀上，宛如海面上朵朵洁白的浪花。

马龙看着这些蝴蝶的幻象从他的视界中消失。他再次转过头，望向身畔的落地窗——窗户里的上海天际线已经消失不见，仅余G.P.正定总部大楼的中央天井外壁。那才是马龙的房间窗外应有的景色。

马龙长叹了一声，扔开手中的啤酒罐，将自己的脸埋进双手之中。他的肩胛骨处传来一阵阵烈焰烧灼的幻痛。

不。

“他”不是张继科。

张继科不是叛国者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：达尔文是澳大利亚北部地区的首府，2014年时人口约14万。1839年，英国生物学家达尔文曾到此地考察，故该市以达尔文的名字命名。
> 
> 注2：超忆症是一种极为罕见的医学异象，属于无选择记忆的分支，临床表现为大脑拥有自动记忆系统，且没有遗忘的能力。一般而言，超忆症不是天生就有的，超忆症患者中，有的是因突发事件而拥有这种能力，有的是不经意的发生，有的是特别事件激发，总之，现实中超忆症人群的病因暂时没有科学定论。
> 
> 注3：容老总指的是容国团（1937 - 1968），生于香港的中国第一位男子乒乓球世界冠军。文革时期，容国团蒙受不白之冤，于1968年6月20日自戕。1978年，容国团才终于平反昭雪，恢复名誉，骨灰安放在北京八宝山革命公墓。【说起来，中国男乒的远古三杰容国团、傅其芳、姜永宁都是在同一年自杀的啊……
> 
> 注4：正定国家乒乓球训练基地位于河北省石家庄市东北的正定县兴荣路63号，距离北京市区约250公里。国胖队经常到正定基地进行训练，所以我把G.P.总部也设在了正定。【毕竟G.P.本来就是“国胖”的缩写嘛【龙式比心.jpg
> 
> 注5：汤仙虎（1942 - ）是出生于印度尼西亚的中国籍羽毛球教练，蔡赟、傅海峰、林丹等国羽名将都是汤指导的学生。
> 
> 注6：马龙看到的蝴蝶幻象的原型是光明女神闪蝶，又名海伦娜闪蝶，这是一种主要生活在亚马逊河流域的珍贵闪蝶，也是世界上最美丽的蝴蝶。


	2. Tempus I

**Tempus I**

  
天津滨海港区的夜色犹如一幅光怪陆离的抽象画。

海岸松酒吧是滨海港区的非本土人士聚集地——换句话说，就是水手的大本营。这里的常客大多来自东京、大阪、海参崴、雅加达甚至更遥远的北美联邦，哪怕在海岸松酒吧喝上一个月的酒也不见得能听到几句汉语。

克洛诺斯是海岸松酒吧的著名客人，或者说，他已经把这个酒吧当成了自己家，每天蜷在吧台最角落的座位上喝得烂醉，然后被侍者扔到楼梯下的旮旯里睡到自然醒，再爬起来把自己重新灌醉。偶尔，他还会尝试一些更刺激的东西，比如安非他命，甚至违禁的电子毒品。没有人知道他哪儿来的钱供他整天在海岸松酒吧里醉生梦死，没有人知道他从事什么工作，或许连“克洛诺斯”这个名字都不是真的——凡人怎可轻易以宙斯之父的名讳自称？认识克洛诺斯的人大多就叫他“老K”，因为克洛诺斯坚持他的名字应该写作“Kronus”而不是“Cronus”——没人乐意跟这个老醉鬼纠结这种细枝末节，于是“老K”的外号就流传开来了。

老K仰脖灌下了今天晚上的不知道第几杯伏特加，被酒精熏得通红的眼睛肿胀得几乎睁不开。他摇晃着脑袋，用英语喊道：“巴……巴库斯，你还有比这个……更带劲儿的玩意儿么？”

“带劲儿？”海岸松的胖酒保咧开嘴，笑出了一口用金属填充物修补过的牙齿，“您要多带劲儿的，老伙计？”

“呵呵……”老K发出了一阵意味不明的笑声，“让我想想……忘忧水，怎么样？你能帮我搞来那么……那么一管儿么？”

“忘忧水可是违禁品中的违禁品，我听说只有那些‘魔术师’才知道该怎么用它。”

“那应该叫‘量子技师’……是新、新时代的网络黑客。”老K口齿不清地纠正道，“而、而且忘忧水，这东西我跟你说，好、好东西！巴库斯，钱……不是问题，我就问你……有没有门路？”

“瞧您说的，”巴库斯笑呵呵的，“没有门路？您这话岂不是在砸我的招牌么？”

半个小时过后，一名身材娇小的少女推开了海岸松酒吧的大门。她的身高只有5英尺多一点，梳着可爱的丸子头，髻边斜插着一只雪松纹木簪，身上穿着绣有胡枝子图案的樱粉色和服，手里拎了一个小巧的藤编箱子。这身与海岸松酒吧的氛围格格不入的打扮引来了许多觊觎的目光，但那些人的视线在接触到藤箱上由四片细长弯曲的树叶组成的徽记后就迅速收了回去——那个徽记属于杜先生，一位能够在滨海港区那层次复杂的犯罪组织结构中混得如鱼得水的违禁生物制品商人，或者说得明白点儿，他是滨海港区势力最大的地下诊所经营者。每一个在滨海港区讨生活的人都很清楚，如果不想自己在某个夜晚被绑在手术台上一点一点拆成器官零件——角膜、肝脏、肾脏、皮肤乃至心脏——的话，就不要轻易招惹杜先生手下的人。

胖酒保巴库斯已经把老K搬到了酒吧最偏僻的一张小圆桌旁。那位和服少女走过去，在老K对面落座，然后动作优雅地打开了她的小箱子。一道用渔线和塑料亮片编成的廉价帘子从天花板上落了下来，挡住了外面窥伺的目光。

“您好。”少女俏皮地歪头，黑玉似的眼睛望着醉醺醺的老K，瓷娃娃般精致美丽的圆脸蛋上露出了一个恰到好处的笑容。她用流利的汉语说道：“我的名字是福原爱，克洛诺斯先生，今天将由我为您服务。”

老K嘿嘿傻笑着将手臂放在福原爱面前。“好……好极了，”他橘皮似的面孔在酒精的作用下微微抽搐着，“来，来给我一发……最棒的，让我看看你……你调的药剂和你带来的程序怎么样，哈哈……来，来吧宝贝儿，带、带我去见上帝……”

“当然没问题。”福原爱熟练地将输液针刺入老K的血管，透明的塑料针筒里注满了强效安非他命——这是忘忧水的特点，将安非他命类药物与俗称“电子毒品”的特制感官刺激程序结合使用，从而创造出无与伦比的快感享受，但整个过程必须由专门的药剂师进行操作。由于每一位药剂师的忘忧水配方，也就是感官刺激程序的效果都是独一无二的，所以每一服忘忧水带来的愉悦都各不相同。但由于必须直接向使用者的电子脑输入外源程序，因此有泄露隐私的风险——即使如此，愿意冒险的瘾君子仍然不在少数。

福原爱按照流程把一根链接线插进了老K后颈处的电子脑数据接口。链接线的另一端插在那只小藤箱里的一台个人网络终端上，福原爱输入命令，启动了感官刺激程序。老K翻着白眼，口水从嘴角淌下，他整个人都陷入了药物与量子信号制造的狂乱欢愉之中。

“一切如您所愿，克洛诺斯先生……”福原爱好奇地观察老K的反应，“啊，不对，或许我应该称呼您为卡里尼科斯·格林卡先生？”

然而老K此时已经无法回答她的问题了。

福原爱满意地打量着老K脸上混杂着惊讶、恐惧与异样欢欣的诡谲表情，温柔地伸手将男人的脑袋放低，枕在他的另一条手臂上。她知道，这个男人将在强效安非他命与内啡肽引起的极致快感与幻觉中陷入永远不会醒来的美梦——他不会就这么死掉，但也不再是活着的了。

『哥哥，怎么样？』福原爱通过电子脑对量子网络的虚无彼端的另一个人说道。

『……不出所料，这家伙终究是个量子技师，也有量子技师无法避免的某些老毛病。我要的东西已经拿到了，小爱，你先撤退吧。』

『不用处理他吗？』

『这家伙已经废了，留给G.P.就行。』

『好，那我过一会儿就回家。』

福原爱在那道帘子后又坐了几分钟，假装为老K做完了一整套享用忘忧水的服务，这才悠悠然地收拾东西起身离开。自始至终，她脸上的笑容都没有一丝一毫变化，仿佛刚刚烧掉了老K的大脑的人根本不是她。

————————————————————

从长达三十三个月的植物人状态中苏醒之后没多久，马龙就在医院里被远东都市联盟内务部的特工们强行带走了。他被关押在内务部的“白房子”里整整十五个月，接受每一个联盟的特殊部门职员在其忠诚遭到组织质疑时都必须经历的内部审查——或者说得不那么含蓄一点儿，就是来自秘密宪兵的拷问。然而最糟糕、最让马龙难以忍受的不是拷问本身，而是内务部的那些审讯专家所做的另一件事。

他们封印了马龙的电子脑。

在这个时代，几乎人人都会植入电子脑。如果没有这种植入式生物量子计算机，人类就无法游览量子网络的大千世界，除非人们愿意忍受手动操作的电脑平台那慢如蜗牛的链接速度。而对于量子技师——有能力通过自身的量子精神体直接修改量子网络的稀有人才，只有百万分之七的人类具有此天赋——来说，没有了电子脑，那感觉就像被挖去双眼、砍掉四肢，简直比杀了他们还难受。在被迫与网络隔绝的那些日子里，马龙偶尔会梦见那些明亮的数据栅格在量子网络的黑暗虚无中按照优美得无法言喻的次序逐一展开。然后马龙就会在“白房子”永不熄灭的灯光下独自醒来，面对又一轮乏味得令人发指的标准审问程序。如果马龙的运气足够好，或者说运气足够不好，他还有机会看到张继科的幻象，然后再重复一次记忆中他四年前在“鸦巢”行动的最后关头被张继科开枪击中了胸口的情境——“他”并不经常出现，但“他”的存在就像一个魔咒，不断提醒马龙他在那近三年的空白里失去了什么，错过了什么。

马龙唯一的希望就是：张继科不是叛国者。

——但要查清当年的真相又谈何容易。

仅仅五天时间，远远不够马龙从他在内部审查期间受到的伤害中彻底痊愈，一贯浅眠的他仍承受着长期缺乏睡眠造成的不定时偏头痛。但马龙没有那么多时间让自己慢慢恢复，事实上，马龙觉得自己现在的时间根本就不够用。所以在被内务部释放后仅仅五天，马龙就站到了G.P.总长刘国梁的办公室里。

比起马龙记忆里的模样，刘国梁现在长胖了一点，头发也白了不少。“……四年前的‘鸦巢’行动令G.P.失去了两名，不，应该说三名最优秀的破解技师，而且都是一线外勤人员，这样惨重的损失在G.P.历史上是前所未有的，想必你也很清楚这种事会给G.P.带来怎样的影响，是哇。所以从我个人的立场来说，我是很欢迎你回到G.P.继续工作的。要是你能回安全组帮秦志戬分一些担子的话，王皓也能轻松不少，是哇。”

马龙颔首：“我也衷心希望如此。”

“那就再好不过了。”刘国梁满意地抿唇，“不过马龙，你得跟我交个底，内务部在要求延长你的内部审查期时给出的理由是‘马龙的Ghost被未知的第三方植入了功能未知的特殊算法’……你本人对这件事的具体情况了解多少？”

马龙望着刘国梁的眼睛，没有说话。他的目光平静无波。

“……我明白了。”

刘国梁了然地一扬眉，右手撑在腮边。“话说回来，你回来之后去张怡宁那儿报过到了吗，马龙？”

听到G.P.现任首席医疗事务主管的名字，即使是被称为G.P.第一乖宝宝的马龙也很难不感到腿脚发软。“已经去过了，张姐给了我复职许可。”

“她之前跟我谈了，说是不能让你太过劳累。”刘国梁看着马龙，“你的偏头痛现在还没有痊愈，是哇？”

“这点小问题不会影响我的工作表现。”

“这不是影响不影响工作表现的问题，马龙。在普通人眼中，量子技师大多喜欢滥用药物，是哇，这种成见要是在外面说说也就罢了，但G.P.无论是在原则上、传统上、还是实际操作中都不允许如此。这不仅是我们部门的形象问题，是哇，这也是为你们的身体健康考虑。我不希望你们在身体不舒服的情况下倚靠止痛药之类的东西强撑着继续工作，那完全没好处，是哇。”

“我明白。”

“那么我就当你是真明白了。”

刘国梁将身体后倾，仰靠在椅背里。“虽然现在仍是非常时期，但G.P.也不是离了你马龙就不能运转了，是哇。按照G.P.的规定，在确认你的生理和心理状况都恢复正常之前，我暂时不会给你安排太多工作——从技术上来说你现在是处于无限期休假中。在此期间，你会有一个新的搭档——许昕，这个人你认识吧？”

“是，总长。”马龙点了点头，“我在量子技师学院时听说过他的名字。我记得他是2207级架构系的学生，后来转入了安全系，擅长防御、加密和陷阱技术。在‘鸦巢’行动前，他已经是B级安全技师了。”

“许昕上个月刚刚晋升，现在是A级安全技师。”刘国梁说道，“不过秦志戬对许昕目前的追踪技术水平很不满意，把他又丢回学院重修，前几天汤志贤教授还跟我抱怨这事来着。现在你回来了，作为一名有外勤活动资格的A级安全技师，你必须有一名搭档，所以我决定把许昕派给你。”

“总长，外勤小组的搭档原则是两名不同体系的量子技师，而我和许昕都是——”

“两名同体系的量子技师组成外勤小组也不是没有先例的，是哇，你看当年邱贻可和陈玘的组合不也干得非常好吗？”刘国梁打断了马龙的话，“我把许昕给你，也是有其它考量的，是哇。许昕的量子技师天赋发现得比较晚，在进入G.P.系统之前，他是联盟陆军‘青年军计划’的一员，13岁就被选拔进了少年军校，接受过完整的狙击手训练。就隶属关系来说，许昕不仅是一名G.P.的量子技师，也是一名联盟陆军的上尉军官——你懂我的意思吧？”

马龙当然懂刘国梁的意思——许昕不仅是他的搭档，也是他的监视者。即使G.P.并不怀疑马龙的忠诚，也需要对外界做做样子。而许昕就是那个最好的人选。

“是，总长。”

“最后的问题就是你的Ghost了。”刘国梁摸了摸下巴，“说实话，我这一年多一直在研究你的Ghost拓扑结构图示，可惜成果不多。像你这样的情况——并不是单纯的Ghost被入侵或者记忆库被篡改，而是被人植入了一个高度加密的外源算法，这种事自量子网络发明以来还从未有过记载。要知道，‘算法’这种东西……”

“……是我们量子技师与量子网络‘交谈’的特殊语言，也是我们用来修改量子网络的基本工具。”马龙接着说道，“算法只能由我们量子技师自行构筑或者由他人传授而习得，不可能用‘植入’这种填鸭式的方式获取。按常理来说，我这样的情况即使大脑没有被暴走的数据流烧毁，也应该已经精神错乱而发疯了吧？”

“然而以上两种情况都没有在你身上发生，是哇，这才是最让人无法理解的地方。”刘国梁说道，“听说内务部曾经安排量子技师试图潜入你的Ghost，最后那家伙反而被你烧掉了大脑？”

“确切地说不是我，而是那个算法烧掉了对方的大脑。”马龙回答道，“我在内务部的‘白房子’里虽然不能使用电子脑，但也尝试推演过那个算法的拓扑结构，详细的演算过程已经写在报告书里呈给您了。”

“我看过你的推演了，但现在我想换个思路。”

刘国梁忽然笑了。

“让小辉儿试试潜入你的Ghost，如何？”

马龙愣住了。“总长……我没有对孔副主管不敬的意思，但那个算法毕竟还可能存在某些我们暂时无法——”

『不要把我的潜入方法跟内务部那些暴徒的手段相提并论，马龙。』一个淡然的男声突然在刘国梁的办公室里响起。『你的Ghost体内的那个算法还伤不到我，而且我也只是想确认一件事而已。』

马龙很清楚这个说话的人是谁——G.P.总长刘国梁的前搭档，现任G.P.首席副主管，被誉为“破解王子”的S级破解技师，孔令辉。

“……我知道了。”

马龙闭上眼睛，做了一个深呼吸。

————————————————————

陈玘进肖战的办公室从不敲门。

但他今天却破天荒地敲了，这让G.P.破解组的组长差点没忍住把头探出窗外看看太阳是不是从西边出来了的冲动。

肖战摸了摸自己的光头，“你小子今天怎么突然知道礼貌两个字怎么写了？”

“肖爸，”陈玘不动声色地扫视了一圈肖战的办公室，“你这儿现在方便说话吗？”

“当然方便。”肖战皱起眉头，“怎么了，发生了什么事？”

陈玘掏出了一张数据储存卡，“这是我在22分钟前截到的情报。”

肖战抽出数据卡的链接线插进自己后颈的电子脑接口。“天津滨海港区的海岸松酒吧发现一名疑似吸毒过量致脑死亡的身份不明人员……这是？”

陈玘充满英气的眉眼此刻流溢着杀意，“辖区警察尝试提取了此人电子脑内的信息，他们并没有找到什么有用的东西……但是在那些数据上传到公安系统的证物资料库的时候，却触动了我设置的告警木马。”

肖战没有出声批评陈玘擅自在公安系统里安插木马程序的举动，而是皱紧了眉毛等着下文。

“那些疑似Ghost残余数据的东西跟G.P.数据库里的某个人的资料非常相似，吻合度高达83.02%。”陈玘洁白的牙齿上闪烁着冷冽的寒光，“你肯定对这个人印象深刻，肖爸——卡里尼科斯·格林卡。”

肖战的手背上青筋暴起。“……那个狗日的杂种。”

“这不是很有意思吗？当初‘鸦巢’行动的关键人物消失了这么多年，居然就躲藏在天津滨海港区，这简直是把我们G.P.的脸面扔在地上踩啊。”陈玘冷笑道，“我已经拜托相熟的阎森警监把这个案子转给G.P.了，您可别怪我自作主张啊，肖爸。”

“我知道你在想什么，玘子。”肖战朝陈玘丢过去一个“完事了再收拾你”的眼神，“你以为只有你们几个想还继科一个清白？”

陈玘收起笑意，目光灼灼地注视着肖战。

“看我做什么？”肖战一巴掌拍在陈玘肩上，“还不快去准备车子？”

“是！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本章开头前两段的写法是向赛博朋克的开山鼻祖《神经浪游者》致敬。
> 
> 注2：海岸松是一种原产于地中海的松科植物，在温带地区，因许多目的而被广泛种植于不同区域。海岸松的繁衍速度很快，会入侵非原生栖息地的天然灌木林、森林及草原，抑制原生植物，改变林火动态与当地水文，也会改变动物栖息地。现已被列入世界百大外来入侵物种名单。
> 
> 注3：海参崴即今俄罗斯滨海边疆区的首府符拉迪沃斯托克，是俄罗斯远东地区现今最大且最重要的城市。1860年，清朝与俄国签订《中俄北京条约》，将海参崴割让予俄罗斯统治，并更为现名。
> 
> 注4：安非他命即冰毒。冰毒是一种高成瘾性的毒品，能兴奋交感神经，具有欣快、警觉、抑制食欲的作用，也有短暂的抗疲劳效果。大剂量使用可能引起精神错乱，思想障碍，类似妄想性精神分裂症，多疑、幻听、被害妄想等，长期使用会导致器官性脑症候群。【郑重警告：好孩子不可以沾毒！】
> 
> 注5：克洛诺斯是希腊神话中神王宙斯的父亲。他是第一代神王乌拉诺斯的儿子，他在母亲盖亚的支持下推翻了他父亲的统治，后来亦被自己的儿子宙斯推翻。克洛诺斯的名字一般写作Cronus，但也可写作Kronus，后一种拼写较不常见。
> 
> 注6：巴库斯（Bacchus）是罗马神话中的酒神，他对应希腊神话中的酒神狄俄尼索斯（Dionysus）。
> 
> 注7：胡枝子（学名：Lespedeza bicolor Turcz.）又名萩、胡枝条、扫皮、随军茶等，蔷薇目豆科胡枝子属直立灌木，分枝多、卵状叶片，花为红紫色。胡枝子是日本宫城县仙台市的市花，仙台市是现实中福原爱的故乡。
> 
> 注8：卡里尼科斯·格林卡（Kalinikos Kreanga）是现实中的一位罗马尼亚裔希腊籍男子乒乓球选手，1972年3月8日生于罗马尼亚的比斯特里察。格林卡早年练过体操，身体素质出众，在九十年代中期曾与马文革、王涛等中国选手互有胜负。
> 
> 注9：汤志贤是现实中许昕的恩师，陈玘也是他的学生。汤志贤曾在江苏省二队担任教练，后来赴上海工作，许昕也因此跟着去了上海的曹燕华乒乓球学校，并把户口也迁到了上海（许昕本人是江苏徐州人）。【说起来秦志戬也是江苏人，江苏的乒乓球人才明明很多啊，为什么现在省队水平这么差？今年全锦赛把杀神给急得差点拎拍子自己上了……
> 
> 注10：孔令辉有个外号叫“乒乓王子”——所以我真的非常不理解他为什么觉得自己不帅……而且还把自己从帝国の白月光搞成了帝国の白月饼……【孔指导您要是愿意减肥的话，国胖三创分分钟成功啊！
> 
> 注11：阎森与孔令辉同岁，跟许昕是老乡（而且更有趣的是，阎森和许昕的生日都是8月16日，他们俩都是左手直拍选手），他是刘国梁那一代的男乒国手，技术特点是左手直拍弧圈结合快攻打法，曾经与王励勤搭档双打。2003年阎森出了一次车祸，右臂严重骨折，2006年退役并转型成为教练。当年乒坛有句话：“阎森狠，马琳油，最难缠的是歪脖刘”。


	3. Tempus II

**Tempus II**

 

北京的十月雨水很少，不像南方，一到春夏季节就湿漉漉的，哪怕入了秋，老天爷都不消停。

尽管一百多年前的第三次世界大战用前人从未想过的方式彻底搅乱了人类的文明圈和地球的生态系统，但如今活着的人们对此已经没有什么直接的感受了。新时代的人类已经习惯了核冬天残余的浓密阴云，就像大战前的旧人类习惯于可口可乐的人工甜味一样，谁会对自己生活中司空见惯的东西大惊小怪呢？

但邱贻可恐怕永远无法习惯下雨的日子——雨水会唤起他最痛苦的记忆，提醒他自己已经不再是一名量子技师，而只是一个生活在远东都市联盟规模最大的超级都市北京的普通生意人。那一年，邱贻可二十七岁，虽然算不上青春年少，但还远远没有走到人生的尽头；彼时他已是G.P.最杰出的A级破解技师，与搭档陈玘并称为“G.P.第一爆破组”、“远东的红色恶魔”。

但他犯下了一个错误，一个不可原谅的错误。他在最关键的时刻犹豫了一瞬，也许连0.5秒都不到的瞬间，让他的对手抓住了破绽。他被敌人捕获，被严刑拷问了三天，除了惨叫以外没有吐露半个字。他以为自己大概会死在澳大利亚的荒漠里，但那些人最后却没有取走他的性命。

他们用一种特殊的神经毒素破坏了邱贻可的大脑。

邱贻可被那些人绑在一把不锈钢椅子上，听着屋外澳大利亚冬末难得的豪雨，经历了整整三十个小时的幻觉与剧痛。等到刘国梁带着人找到邱贻可时，他身为量子技师的能力已经完全消失。邱贻可的伤并不严重，却异常有效——他的运动能力和感知能力没有半点损坏，但他从此再也无法接入量子网络。那一剂神经毒素扰乱了邱贻可大脑内的生物电信号，让他无法在网络中将自己的量子精神体——也就是人类个体的自我意识在量子网络中数据化后重构而成的量子数据统合体，俗称为“Ghost”——凝聚成形，更别说操控量子技师专用的各种算法和程序了。

他从天堂坠落到了地狱。从半神退化成了凡人。

现在，邱贻可已经从G.P.退役，用刘国梁给他的那一笔丰厚的抚恤金在北京城里开了一家火锅店和一间酒吧——哪怕是在这个核战过后的黑暗新时代，中国人对满足自己口腹之欲的追求都是不会改变的。邱贻可的两家小店在这四年里闯出了不小的名气，稳定的收入让邱贻可的生活逐渐变得平淡安详，但他自己倒不觉得乏味。这个世界上的每一件事都有各自独特的趣味。

但这并不意味着邱贻可不怀念还是量子技师时的自己。

也不知道陈玘那小子现在怎么样了。邱贻可站在吧台里，一边擦拭玻璃杯一边想着。就陈玘那个跟他一样暴烈的脾气，真的能乖乖坐在办公室里帮肖爸处理文件？邱贻可想象了一下他的老搭档戴着眼镜阅读后辈们递上来的报告文书的样子，差点忍不住笑起来。陈玘这个人完全就不像是块能坐得住办公室的料，哪怕当年国土安全部有不少姑娘都是杀神的迷妹，也从来没有人觉得陈玘穿上西装戴上眼镜就能变成斯文有礼的文职人员。

杀神生来就是属于鲜血和战火的。

所以邱贻可年纪轻轻就步上了王励勤和马琳的后尘，时不时地就得跟在那群不省心的熊孩子后面给他们擦屁股。邱贻可觉得自己明明比陈玘还小两岁，看上去却像陈玘的叔叔辈，都是被以陈玘为首的肖门师兄弟们害的，一个一个都不是省心的主，其中又尤以张继科为代表。

张继科啊……

邱贻可愣了一下。他都有好几年没有想起过这个名字的主人了。

“……龟儿子的个死娃娃。”曾经的G.P.破解组第一刺头、如今的火锅店及酒吧老板冷不丁冒出了句家乡话，一口白牙咬紧了嘴里没点燃的过滤嘴香烟。

酒吧大门上挂着的铃铛忽然响了起来。邱贻可把手里的玻璃杯摆好，头也不抬地开口道：“现在是准备时间，还没开门啊，麻烦外面等等。”

“我不是来喝酒的客人哦。”

“嗯？”

邱贻可挑起眉毛，转过脸望向那个只比吧台桌面高大半个头、穿着一身华贵的樱粉色和服的黑发少女。“……日本人？小丫头，本店不招待未成年人，别给老子惹事。”

少女微微一笑，将一张数据储存卡放在了邱贻可跟前的台面上：“我是来跟您谈一笔生意的，邱先生。”

“干啥呢这是？”邱贻可有点不耐烦地磨着牙，把嘴里的烟换了个方向叼着，“行了啊，丫头，少在这儿招猫逗狗的，出去出去出去，别把你邱叔叔我惹毛了。”

少女踏着木屐的双脚纹丝不动。“好啊。”她仰起头望着邱贻可：“在我出去之前，‘邱叔叔’，哥哥让我转告您一句话——”

“——‘乌鸦已归巢’。”

那根没点着的烟落到了地板上。

————————————————————

马龙闭上眼睛，做了一个深呼吸。

他身旁的地板自动裂开，一张宽大的扶手椅从裂口里升了起来。马龙在椅子上坐好，将头枕上的四根链接线插入自己后颈的电子脑接口。

刘国梁的办公室在马龙的视界中迅速扭曲成了一团模糊的光影，然后消失无踪。随之而来的虚无的黑暗之中，一层又一层数据栅格渐次亮起。接入量子网络的过程有点像蹦极，意识急速坠落伴随着强烈的失重感，无形无质的灵魂在广大的网络空间里重组成了Ghost，属于人类的感官转化为另一种更冰冷、更无机质的知觉模式。

当马龙在量子网络中“睁开”眼睛时，他首先看到的是孔令辉。

那是一个比G.P.走廊里挂的画像上年轻得多的孔令辉。这个形象的孔令辉应该还不到三十岁，身材清瘦，神色淡然，整个人就像一棵独立危崖枝叶虬结的苍松。

四周仍是一片黑暗。马龙没有展开自己的精神图景，而孔令辉也没有。

“有些事情不方便在外面说，所以国梁让我把你拉到网络里来讲。”孔令辉抬起手，两把造型十分复古的红色沙发椅凭空出现，“坐。”

马龙坐了下来，“不只是关于我的Ghost内部那个外源算法？”

“那只是其中一件事。”孔令辉在另一把沙发椅上坐下，“2212年8月2日，‘鸦巢’行动第七天，你在澳大利亚达尔文港口的仓库区被张继科袭击，胸口中了两枪，一枪打在右侧锁骨下方，另一枪擦着心包射穿左肺。你很幸运，两发子弹直接穿透，没有留在你体内。因为心脏受到子弹激波冲击，再加上大量失血，你当场失去了意识，被后援小组救回后一直处于深度昏迷状态，然而你的脑电波在此期间显得异常活跃——去年夏天，也就是2215年5月3日，你突然从植物人状态中苏醒过来了。也就是在那个时候，我们突然监测到了现在你的Ghost内部那个来历不明的外源算法的存在。”

“——它就好像是一下子凭空出现的一样。”

孔令辉的眸子凉沁如水。

“尽管内务部在你醒来后第三天就把你强行带走，关进了‘白房子’里，但我和国梁还是设法取得了你当时的Ghost拓扑结构图示。”孔令辉将双手交叠起来，“你们的Ghost图示在G.P.的资料库里都有存档，经过仔细对比之后，我和国梁的意见一致：那个外源算法不可能是瞬时传输的，否则你的脑子早就烧掉了——有人利用你昏迷的两年多近三年时间往你的Ghost里写入了这个算法，不过更令我在意的是，你的Ghost结构并没有因为多了这个算法而劣化，它始终正常且稳定。”

马龙的手指不自觉地抽动了一下。

“所以，我要做的就是确定那个在你Ghost里植入这个算法的人是谁。”

孔令辉的右手里突然多了一颗白色小球。他把那颗小球拿在手里抛了抛，“我想……你心里可能早就有一个答案吧。”

话音刚落，G.P.首席副主管突然松手放开了那颗小球。同一秒，他们坐的红色沙发椅瞬间消失，马龙再次感受到了接入网络时的微妙的失重感。

他抬起目光，虚无的黑暗中，无数颗白色小球正向他飞射而来。

马龙没有反抗，也没有试图展开自己的算法或防御程序，反而任由孔令辉放出的这些小球朝自己奔袭过来。

就在第一颗小球即将触碰到马龙的鼻尖时，一双仿佛垂天之云般巨大的黑色羽翼突然在马龙的背后张开，无形的狂风裹挟着可怕的暗红炽炎环绕在马龙身畔，眨眼间就将那些靠近的小球全部化为灰烬。

“这种蛮不讲理的风格……”

孔令辉看着自己放出的佯攻程序被那双翅膀暴力横扫，神色平淡地挑了一下眉梢。

“……果然是张继科啊。”

————————————————————

阎森警监跟陈玘约定的见面地点是天津市武清区第一医院。

阎森是一个外貌看上去十分普通的中年人。他的五官基本够得上端正憨厚的评语，但脸上的皮肤早已因为岁月磨蚀和工作操劳而松弛了。阎森穿着一件洗得发白的卡其色旧风衣，脚上的皮鞋还沾着泥水留下的污渍。

“‘柿子青涩之时，乌鸦尚不为所动’。”阎森见到陈玘和肖战时，嘴角边挂着一抹意味不明的微笑，“‘美味之时，则群聚而来’。”

“你还是跟以前一样爱发牢骚啊，阎叔。”陈玘伸出手去跟阎森握了一下。

“谁不知道你们G.P.是出了名的无事不登三宝殿。”阎森一巴掌拍在陈玘肩上，“跟你们这些瘟神扯上关系，有多少条命都不够用。”

“你这话可真伤人啊，老阎。”肖战笑了起来，“怎么，现在终于体会到辖区警察的日子不好过了？”

“在特勤局的时候当然是好日子，但我现在过得也不算差——只要特殊部门少给我找活儿干，我就谢天谢地了。”阎森摸出一根香烟，叼在嘴里点燃，“不管什么工作都有各自的为难之处，特勤局也不是做什么事都可以肆无忌惮的——你们G.P.也是同样的道理。辖区警察虽然处理不来这种案子，但自己手里的东西被半路杀出来的程咬金说拿走就拿走，他们要在背后讲我们两句风凉话也是人之常情嘛。”

“这么说来，你已经控制了那个叫老K的家伙？”

“那个脑死亡的毒虫？他现在就躺在四楼的特别病房里，跟我来吧。”

三人搭电梯上了四楼，经过两道安全门才进入了特别病房区。这个区域是专门划出来安置那些因为各种原因需要“特别看护”的病人的——说得直白一点儿，住在这里的病人基本上都是警方控制下需要医疗服务的罪犯或者污点证人。

“喏，就是这个病房。”

阎森打开了特别病房区走廊尽头的一道房门。这个房间没有窗户，只有一张病床以及围绕着它的一堆医疗仪器。

“这家伙是滨海港区的一个外籍人员，自称克洛诺斯，多半不是真名，绰号叫老K。海关和警察局里都没有他的登录资料，可能是偷渡入境的。”阎森指了指病床上那个瘦巴巴的男人。“发现他脑死亡的人海岸松酒吧的酒保巴库斯——据巴库斯说，这个克洛诺斯最近一年几乎就住在酒吧里天天买醉，还搞过不少违禁的玩意儿，但这是他第一次要求尝尝‘忘忧水’，谁知道只玩了这一次，人就直接嗝屁了。”

“‘忘忧水’？”肖战皱起眉头，“药剂师是谁？”

“这就是有意思的地方了。”

阎森打开了墙壁上的一块活板，从内置的数据终端上拉出一根链接线，插入了他手里的一张数据卡。墙上另一块更大的活板随即打开，露出了一个巨大的显示屏。“这是我从海岸松酒吧外面的城市治安监控系统里调出来的录像。”

肖战和陈玘转过头，看着屏幕里那个身穿樱粉色和服的美丽少女提着藤箱走进海岸松酒吧。“等等，倒回去，在这里暂停。”陈玘突然出声。

阎森按他的吩咐停下了视频画面，“怎么了？”

肖战点了点屏幕上的图像：“放大一下。”

城市监控录下的视频画质不够清晰，但也足以让人分辨出少女手中那个藤箱上的四片树叶徽记。

“这个记号不是‘杜先生’吗？”陈玘的剑眉扬得几乎要飞起来了，“可我记得‘杜先生’手底下没有这号人物啊。”

“等等，小陈，你说的‘杜先生’是我知道的那个天津地区势力最大的违禁生物制品商人吗？”阎森颇为惊异。

“是他。不过‘杜先生’实际上是我们G.P.为海关总署设计的一个假身份，主要用于监视京津一带的地下黑市交易，虽然实地活动归海关部门管，不过有一部分网上业务是由G.P.代为处理的。”肖战解释道，“你可以理解为‘杜先生’是我们G.P.和海关部门在处置某些见不得光的事情时共用的一个白手套。”

“艹。”阎森忍不住骂了句脏话，“所以现在是怎么回事？这小姑娘带着‘杜先生’的标识，却不是你们的人？”

“而且也不是海关的人。”陈玘的眼睛里闪过一丝异光，“看样子，有人冒用了‘杜先生’的名号，给我们设了个局啊。关键是这饵料我们还不得不吞下去，就是不知道对方这样做到底想干什么。”

“能通过户籍系统查到这个女孩的身份资料吗？”肖战问道。

“恐怕你们在户籍数据库里是找不到这个小丫头的。”阎森摇了摇头，“我之前说的‘有意思’的地方就是这个了——我通过以前在特勤局的关系找了个视频分析师看了这个录像，对方告诉我，这个丫头恐怕并不是人类，她的行动特征与东亚重工出品的H-2052B型女仆机器人高度吻合，而且她那张脸的样子也是这个型号的机器人出厂时的可选标准面容之一，编号FA-01。”

肖战和陈玘都愣住了。

“机器人？”陈玘瞪大了眼睛，“但她的动作看上去……”

“跟人类几乎没什么两样，对不对？”阎森重重地吸了一口烟，“要不是我找来帮忙的那个视频分析师经验丰富，估计也看不出来……怎么说呢，她造得很棒，这个型号本来就是高端产品，仿生工程做得简直天衣无缝，而且她的控制程序搞不好还是格外优化过的，总之，她的外在言行几乎跟人类没什么两样了……但也只是几乎而已。”

陈玘不解地歪头：“东亚重工为什么要制造这么高度仿真的机器人？”

阎森眯起了眼睛，“其实也算不上什么秘密……这个型号的机器人体内被安装了普通女仆机器人不需要的器官，所以才需要造得这么漂亮啊。”

“……原因呢？”

阎森嗤笑了一声：“性爱机器人。”

“……”

陈玘和肖战对视了一眼。

“虽然说不是什么值得骄傲的嗜好，但也不犯法。”阎森继续说道，“这类机器人的生产在我们中华区是不被允许的，不过日本区那边就没有这么多禁忌了。H-2052B是东亚重工在2200年推出的产品，虽然说是十几年前的老型号，但她的同型号产品至今在东京都卖得很火爆呢。”

“也就是说，这是一个大规模量产型机器人，很难追查她的生产批次和目前所从属的主人吗？”肖战问道。

“差不多是这样。”阎森耸了耸肩，“据我所知，这个型号因为是已经发售了很多年的老型号，所以改型很多。而且这个女孩如果是经过私自修改的产品的话，那就更加无从追查了。也许你们G.P.有自己的办法，但从一般途径恐怕很难找到突破口。”

“我明白了。”肖战点了点头，“那么，老K和这个案子就由我们G.P.接手了，还得麻烦你居中斡旋一番，老阎。”

“行，这事交给我来办。”阎森把烟头摁熄在墙角处的垃圾回收口里，“现在就直接准备转移吗？”

“运载车刚刚抵达。”陈玘说道，“我已经通过后台跟医院报备过了。”

“啧，你们这些量子技师还真是自作主张啊！”阎森笑着摇摇头，转身离开了病房。“这里就交给你们了，我还得去给你们擦屁股呢，先走一步。”

陈玘看到病房大门关闭，才转过头来望向肖战：“肖爸，你的意见？”

“把格林卡搞成这副鬼样子的恐怕就是那个机器人少女了，但她背后肯定另有其人。‘忘忧水’的配方再怎么千奇百怪，也不是一般人能弄到的，更别提一个来路不明的机器人了。”肖战叹了口气，“问题在于，她背后的操控者到底是瞎猫撞上死耗子，还是早就盯上了连我们都不知其去向的格林卡。”

“凡事最好都往最坏的方向打算。”陈玘抿紧了唇角，“肖爸，你不觉得格林卡这次出现的时机太过微妙了吗？”

“……你是说，马龙那边？”

“马龙刚从内务部出来，我们就找到了格林卡的下落，势必会导致‘鸦巢’行动再次回到各方的视线之中。”陈玘压低了声音，“难保内务部那位李部长不会逮着这件事另做文章啊。”

肖战也忍不住皱紧了眉头，“也不能排除对方希望这样误导我们的可能性……算了，在这里猜来猜去也不会有什么结论，还是先回总部再说。”

这时候，病房大门再次打开，几名身穿黑色西装的制服的特工走了进来。“肖组长，玘哥。”领队的人是闫安，他是G.P.后勤支援小组的成员，“车辆准备就绪，我们要开始转移目标人物了。”

“你们干活儿吧。”肖战收起阎森留下的数据卡，向闫安点头示意。

闫安指示手下的组员将老K和他的生命维持装置整体打包搬上他们带来的移动病床，经直达电梯下到医院的地下车库。一辆印有国土安全部缩写MHS字样的黑色运载车正停在距离电梯不远的地方。几名后援特工推着移动病床往运载车走去。

就在那一瞬间，跟在病床后方的陈玘突然往前扑了过去。他伸出左臂，挡在格林卡的脑袋一侧。

“小心！！！”陈玘大吼。

另一声尖锐的啸鸣与陈玘的吼声几乎同时响起。

陈玘挡住格林卡头部的那只手臂毫无征兆地轰然炸开，仿生义体的残骸与碎片混杂着酷似血液的鲜红色皮下循环剂撒落满地。闫安下意识地拔出佩枪，试图找出那个藏在暗处的袭击者，但灯光昏暗的地下停车场里阴影重重，根本看不清远处。

“快点上车！”肖战咆哮着冲上前去，他一只手拉起负伤的陈玘，另一只手握住移动病床的扶手用力往前推，“还愣着干嘛，等着下一枪吗？！”

那几个从未经历过如此场面的后援特工方才如梦初醒般回过神来，连忙帮肖战把移动病床送进运载车里。车门关闭落锁，司机一脚踩下油门，整辆车就像受惊的野马似的猛地冲了出去。

“妈的，”陈玘嘶了一声，用没受伤的右手按住自己断裂的左臂义肢，“幸好老子还保留着外勤时期的习惯，一直留意着医院的监控系统，不然还真发现不了那个混蛋，他妈的藏得真好。”

“你个臭小子还是少说两句吧。”肖战头痛地用手指揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“逞英雄很好玩是不是？你还上瘾了是不是？陈玘你个瓜娃子，我日你先人板板哟，有你这么折腾自己玩儿的么？”

“肖爸，这可不能怪我啊，格林卡要是死了，那才是真的大麻烦。”陈玘呲牙咧嘴地一笑，“打坏了一条义体手臂而已，回去换个新的就好了。”

“不要因为是义体就不上心，那好歹是你自己身体的一部分，不是什么可以随便换来换去的机器零件！”肖战吼了回去，“该死的……这回恐怕真要搞出大事情来了。”

“是啊……”

陈玘望着运载车门上那扇小窗外飞速后退的景色，有些出神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：本章开头前几段继续向《神经浪游者》致敬。
> 
> 注2：“核冬天”（Nuclear Winter）是倚重预测大规模核战争可能导致全球性气候灾难的理论。核冬天理论认为，使用大量核武器，特别是对城市这样的易燃目标使用核武器，会让大量的烟和尘埃进入地球大气层，厚厚的黑云将会遮挡掉大部分阳光，并导致非常寒冷的天气，根据不同模型，温度下降最多可达数十摄氏度。这种黑暗、致命的霜冻加上来自放射性尘埃的高剂量辐射将会严重毁坏生态系统。严寒，高剂量辐射，工业、医疗、运输等基础设施被大面积破坏，再加上食品和农作物的短缺，将导致因饥荒、辐射和疾病而引起的人类大规模死亡。
> 
> 注3：澳大利亚位于南半球，季节跟我们北半球完全相反，所以2212年8月的“鸦巢”行动时正好就是澳大利亚的冬末，对应北半球的夏末。
> 
> 注4：陈玘是近视眼，他以前打球的时候戴隐形眼镜，平时戴框架眼镜，有些比较老的访谈视频里还能看到陈玘戴眼镜的样子。后来陈玘去做了激光矫正手术，就没再戴眼镜了；据说陈玘还怂恿过许昕也去做手术，但大蟒似乎并没有去，依然继续瞎浪。
> 
> 注5：邱贻可的公开资料显示他生于1985年1月18日，但陈玘貌似说过邱贻可只比他小几个月，而陈玘是1983年4月15日出生的，所以邱叔叔今年到底是31岁还是33岁呢？暂时存疑，本文的设定以公开资料为准。
> 
> 注6：我跟邱贻可邱叔叔都是四川成都人，所以我很了解四川话怎么骂人哟2333！
> 
> 注7：武清区是天津市西北的一个区，靠近廊坊，再往西北走就是北京的大兴区了。
> 
> 注8：“柿子青涩之时，乌鸦尚不为所动；美味之时，则群聚而来。”是日本俳人、文学家、杂志编辑尾崎红叶在其弟子德田秋声送来的原稿上所写的追记。此处引用自《攻壳机动队2：无罪》中的台词。
> 
> 注9：肖战也是四川人。顺便说，肖战的爸爸就是我姨妈当年在四川省胖球队打球时的主管教练……【我突然有一种“电视上那个酷炫的男神其实就是我七舅姥爷家隔壁的二娃狗子”的微妙囧感_(:зゝ∠)_


	4. Tempus III

**Tempus III**

  
邱贻可爬上了两节火车货厢之间的连接处。

“这趟特快货车5分钟后出发，终点站是海参崴，途中经停沈阳、长春、双城子。”福原爱此时已经脱下了之前那套华丽的樱粉色和服，换了一身深灰色数码迷彩的特种作战服。她从自己颈后抽出一根链接线插进了货厢车门一侧的控制器上，锈迹斑斑的金属门应声开启。“列车员已经做完发车前的最后检查了，直到抵达终点站海参崴前都不会有人来看这些货厢一眼。这是我能找到的最好的顺风车。”

邱贻可跟着福原爱走进了货厢内部。“这里面装的什么？”他看了一眼周围那些码得整整齐齐却没有任何标记的铝制箱子。

“联盟海军北方舰队需要的电子元件，因为是C类补给品，所以允许走民用渠道。”福原爱回答道。她打开了其中一个箱子，将里面的东西展示给邱贻可看。“不过我还夹带了一点私货。”

“我艹。”邱贻可拿起那支涂着哑光黑漆的GR-58LRSW型高斯狙击步枪，熟练地拉了一下枪栓。“这他妈可是军方的制式装备啊，你从哪儿搞来的？”

“高度自动化和去人工化的物流管理，这对我们量子技师来说不就是自家后花园般的存在么？”福原爱甜美的少女嗓音突然变成了另一个邱贻可非常熟悉的、低沉且颇有磁性的男中音，“好久不见了，邱哥。”

“……他妈的，他妈的，他妈的。”

邱贻可抬手用力抹了一把脸，喉咙里发出了一阵狼似的低笑。“果然，我就说啊……张继科你这臭小子怎么可能那么容易死？嗯？你他妈的怎么可能不明不白地死？”

福原爱——不，确切地说是装载着张继科的Ghost的女仆机器人回望着邱贻可。那张少女的脸庞事实上并没有发生任何变化，但邱贻可就是能从她眉宇间微妙的慵懒神色之中找到他过去所熟悉的那个师弟张继科的影子。全世界只有张继科能用一双少女的杏眼硬生生地拗出桃花眼的风情，尽管那双眸子里并无笑意，但邱贻可却仿佛看到了自家师弟半眯着眼睛淡然微笑的模样。

“妈了个逼我艹。”邱贻可吸了吸鼻子，“你小子这几年死到哪儿去了？咋个把自己搞成了这副鬼样子？”

“说来话长，而且一言难尽。你要是感兴趣的话，我可以在路上慢慢讲，反正从北京到双城子，即使是这种特快货运专线也要走将近八个小时。”张继科转身打开另一个箱子，从里面拿出了一支崭新的GR-74型高斯步枪。“我还以为你现在应该更想知道‘安魂曲’的制作者的情报？”

邱贻可啧了一声。“好嘛，那就先谈正事。”

“维尔纳·施拉格，北美联邦籍药剂专家，他以制作各种违禁药物而闻名。当年你在澳大利亚被那些人注射的神经毒素‘安魂曲’就是施拉格调制的，一支‘安魂曲’的黑市价格高达五百万新美元，而且有价无市。G.P.之前不了解施拉格，是因为他一贯坚持现金交易，几乎没留下多少数据脚印，我也是机缘巧合之下才查到‘安魂曲’的来源。”张继科说道，“施拉格是一个谨慎到近乎偏执的人，他虽然接受了不少义体改造手术，却没有植入过电子脑，据说是因为他厌恶量子网络的虚拟体验，所以如无必要绝不使用网络，而且他只用电脑手动登录网络。”

“这么说来，他是个厉行‘Stand Alone’原则的守旧派？”

“这就是麻烦的地方——施拉格没有电子脑，我无法直接入侵他的Ghost，很多事情都做不了。”张继科一边检查自己手中的步枪一边继续说，“不过我还是设法查到了他的行踪——施拉格最近正在双城子处理一笔大生意，后天就会转道去海参崴，然后坐船前往择捉特区。”

“不能让他跑到择捉。”听到这儿，邱贻可皱起了眉头，“那地方可是执法部门根本插不上手的无法制地带，在择捉动手的话，风险太大了。最好在双城子截住他，这样我们也有退路。”

“我也是这么想的。所以我在施拉格使用的个人电脑里安插了跟踪木马，同时监控着他的委托人。”张继科点头道，“十五个小时后，也就是10月26日晚上8点，施拉格会在双城子西城区的一座剧院里跟他的委托人见面交易。”

“你准备了些什么好东西？”

“GR-74型高斯步枪一支，GR-58LRSW型高斯狙击步枪一支，勃朗宁M1906手枪一支，两个基数的弹药，震撼弹6枚、烟雾弹4枚，手榴弹太惹眼，我就没弄。此外还有一些必要的小玩意儿，邱哥你惯用的D-81军刀也有两把。”

“你这是打算发动一场局部战争？”邱贻可露出了一个嗜血的微笑。

张继科回以同样的笑容：“谁说不是呢？”

车厢震动了一下，列车缓缓启动，向1600公里外的双城子驶去。

————————————————————

“巧了。”陈玘收起手机，“老邱说他有急事，明天晚上就不跟我喝酒了。”

肖战伸手按在隔离门的门禁器上，“你俩平时经常约酒？”

“老邱退役，我多少也是有责任的。”陈玘点了一下头，“肖爸你也知道老邱那个人的性格，被迫离开G.P.恐怕比杀了他还难受。就算琳哥给他找了火锅店和酒吧的生意做，他真正挂念的还是G.P.的事，所以我跟皓子经常过去跟他喝个酒聊个天。”

“你们还记着他，这是好事。”肖战叹了口气，“你们俩当年可是我手下最好的三个破解技师之二，他妈的……谁都没想到‘鸦巢’行动会把你们三个都赔进去。”

陈玘垂下眼帘。

“是啊……但我也没想到报仇的机会这么快就来了。”

陈玘跟在肖战后面，走进了G.P.总部架构组的研究室。这个房间里的气温长年维持在16℃，以保证其内的各种电子设备运转良好。天花板上的多功能LED灯模拟出了太阳的光照模式，明亮但不刺眼。陈玘看见格林卡的病床被安置在了研究室的一角。G.P.最杰出的几位资深量子技师此刻都站在那张病床旁边——架构组组长吴敬平，副组长马琳，安全组副组长王皓。如果再算上刚进门的破解组组长肖战和副组长陈玘的话，可以说大半个G.P.的高阶量子技师都到齐了。

“是肖战啊。”吴敬平笑着跟肖战打了个招呼。“你来得正好，我正在跟马琳和王皓讨论格林卡的事呢。”

“秦志戬不在？”肖战走过去站到吴敬平旁边。

“他带马龙去见马龙的新搭档了。那孩子你也认识，许昕，以前跟我学过高级架构学课程。”吴敬平用老年人特有的慢吞吞的语调说道，“这个人选是总长的安排。”

“我知道他，”肖战点了点头，“许昕跟我门下的方博挺熟的。他是个好孩子，就是平时有点儿嘻嘻哈哈的，总长怼过他好几次了。”

“那就好。”吴敬平摘下眼镜擦了擦，“我们来说说正事吧。马琳？”

马琳上前一步，打开了一旁的全息投影仪。一团莹绿色的数据云出现在了半空中。

“首先，这名脑死亡的身份不明人员经过DNA检测，已经确认是卡里尼科斯·格林卡本人。”马琳说道，“他被送到总部后，我亲自对他的电子脑进行了再次扫描，绘制出了其内的拓扑结构——或者说，是他电子脑里剩余数据的拓扑结构。目前可以确认的是，格林卡在脑死亡之前经历了至少一次超高烈度的非受控数据剥取，他的Ghost遭到了严重破坏。依据陈玘提交给我的信息，格林卡在被发现脑死亡之前刚刚服用过‘忘忧水’？”

陈玘点头：“是的。”

“如果是这样的话，那个为他服务的药剂师多半就是导致他脑死亡的人，最起码也是从犯。”马琳抬起手在空中比划了几个操作手势，将那团数据云的图示放大，“我在这些残余数据里找到了一些类似感官刺激程序作用后的痕迹，注意这里——这个程序显然是专门为了对付正在服用‘忘忧水’的人而设计的，我和王皓都没有见过类似的手法，它很巧妙地利用感官刺激功能绕开了被入侵目标的电子脑内可能预先设置好的防御程序，像水一样直接浸润进去，被入侵的对象很可能要等到即将溺死的时候才会意识到自己被入侵了，这样的路线设计真是高明。”

“不过操作起来风险也很大。”王皓摸了摸下巴，“而且需要相当高度的控制力——虽然从格林卡的Ghost因为粗暴的数据剥取而崩溃了这一点来看，对方似乎是只知道使用暴力的破坏狂，但我倒认为那是对方在清楚时间可能不够用的情况下采取的非常手段。毕竟格林卡本人也是A级量子技师，不管他当时的精神状态有多差，万一入侵被发现，那可就不是一两个小时就能解决的战斗了。”

“审时度势也是量子技师的必修课。”吴敬平说道，“能够完成这种入侵操作的量子技师，最起码是A级破解技师或安全技师的水平，从监控录像上看，对方只用了不到二十分钟就成功剥取了格林卡脑子里的数据。不客气地说，在G.P.以外，能做到这个程度的量子技师不会超过三个人——新罗马帝国的萨姆索诺夫，北美联邦的佩尔森，至多再加上一个奥恰洛夫，虽然我个人认为奥恰洛夫的火候还远远没有达到这等炉火纯青的地步。然而说来说去，这几个人都不可能跑到我们G.P.的眼皮子底下来做这种事啊。”

“而且如果真是他们的话，也根本没必要把格林卡留给我们，对吧，老爷子？”陈玘眉锋高扬。

“更没有必要给我们留下这么多线索。”王皓说道，“或者说，对方根本就是打好了主意要把格林卡送到我们G.P.手里。”

马琳动了动手指，一小段数据片段从那团数据云里被抽取出来，在全息投影中展开。

在场的所有人都沉默不语地看着数据包展开后显现出来的那个标志——那是一只展翅飞翔的白头鹰，鹰首上方围绕着“Federation of North America”和“Strategic Intelligence Agency”字样，两只鹰爪下抓着一枚血红色的十六芒星。在这个标志下方，还有一行小字：“Project D.E.M.”。

“……北美联邦战略情报局。”

肖战脸颊上的肌肉不自觉地抽搐了一下。他怎么可能认不出这份情报？四年前，G.P.为了从格林卡手中获取这份情报而策划了“鸦巢”行动，然而谁都不曾预见到，他们会为此失去张继科和邱贻可，还差点折损了陈玘和马龙。

结果兜兜转转，这份情报还是落到了G.P.手中——以无人能料到的方式。

“而经过我和马琳的二次破解和再编译后，我们在这份数据的底层找到了一个隐秘的数字签名。”王皓伸出手点了点那个标志，整个全息图像立刻分解并重组为一道白色闪电。

“新罗马帝国秘密情报局的标志。”王皓自嘲地一笑，“没有任何一个量子技师能够抵御在自己精心设计的陷阱之中留下秘密签名的诱惑。”

“而现在的问题是，我们目前从格林卡的电子脑中提取到的这份情报究竟是不是我们当初想要取得的那份情报——这方面的甄别工作，在我对这些数据进行完过滤处理后会交给联盟军方技术情报部门去鉴定。”吴敬平说道，“倒是这个签名……如果整个事件背后还有新罗马帝国秘密情报局插足的可能性的话，那么是否需要对此展开更高级别的调查，作出这个判断就是我们的工作。”

“情报甄别方面的事就交给你们架构组了，老爷子。”作为G.P.破解组的组长，肖战就是总长不在时默认第一顺位的指挥官，“王皓，你负责检查所有可能涉及‘鸦巢’行动的数据网络，必要时允许实施物理隔离，但是要注意别被内务部发现。陈玘，你去调查格林卡这四年里的行踪，他能在天津躲那么久，背后很可能有什么人在帮他；至于那个把格林卡弄成这样的入侵者，由我来负责。”

肖战的目光在众人身上扫过，“诸位都了解当年的‘鸦巢’行动，也应该明白，一旦我们重启任何与‘鸦巢’行动有关的调查，都有可能招来内务部的干涉。但是对当年发生的事视而不见，这也不是我们G.P.的作风。从现在起，与此相关的所有行动都是未经授权的——如果有人想退出，请马上提出来。”

回应肖战的是一片肃静。

“很好。”

G.P.破解组的组长点了点头，唇边殊无笑意。

“开工吧。”

————————————————————

刘国梁独自坐在G.P.总长办公室的躺椅上闭目养神。

“你确定那个外源算法是张继科的手笔？”

『可能性为88.3%，而且我不认为除了张继科以外，还有别的量子技师能够入侵马龙的Ghost而不被他预设的防御程序发现。』

“但我们从未看到张继科使用过这个外源算法。”

『谁都有几张底牌，国梁，即使是我也有那么一两个撒手锏是连你都不知道的。』

“是吗？”

刘国梁笑了起来。“你说肖战他们这会儿在干嘛呢？神神秘秘的。”

『陈玘似乎有什么发现，现在他们已经将所有通讯转换到另一个安全频道上去了。我可以尝试入侵，但我不保证万一被发现了会有什么后果。』

“算了，我大概猜到是什么事了。”刘国梁睁开眼睛，“不过这样也好……既然咱们的蔡部长不想揭这个盖子，那就干脆把整个锅都掀翻，说不定还可以给马龙找出一条生路来。”

『G.P.已经失去了张继科，不能再失去马龙了。』孔令辉的声音停顿了一下，『况且李永波之前针对马龙的一系列动作，已经不能说是内务部的职责所在了，他这明显是挟私报复。我不能允许他拿G.P.的未来开玩笑，哪怕他是内务部部长也不行。』

“呵……挟私报复？”

刘国梁眼底闪过一道冷光。

“小辉儿啊，看样子有些人大概是忘记了是哇——你当年的那笔账，我还没跟内务部好好清算呢。”

————————————————————

马龙以前没有见过许昕。

他知道许昕，是因为他们俩现在都是G.P.安全组成员，同在秦志戬门下。但马龙18岁晋升为A级安全技师，没过几年就开始跟张继科搭档参加外勤任务了，而那会儿许昕才刚进学院，因此马龙和许昕实际上并没有打过照面。不过马龙看过许昕的档案——事实上，马龙看过所有G.P.成员的档案，并且对那些资料烂熟于心。虽然他从小到大都不喜欢自己的超忆症，但这个病偶尔还是能体现出一些好处的。

许昕比马龙记忆里那份档案中的全息图像看上去更高大一些，留着一头短短的板寸，他脸上总是笑眯眯的，很能感染人。

“马龙，这是你的新搭档许昕，A级安全技师。”

秦志戬介绍道，“许昕，这是马龙，也是A级安全技师。”

“你好啊，龙师兄。”许昕伸出右手跟马龙握了一下。马龙注意到许昕的手指出奇地修长，而且十分有力。

“你好。”马龙望着许昕的眼睛——他知道许昕是天生的重度近视，不过这点小问题在这个义体泛滥的时代并不是什么大事儿，许昕现在这双眼睛就是一双精巧的义眼，而他甚至没费神去掩饰这一点。很多人都会倾向于选购仿真度较高的义眼来掩饰自己身上植入的义体零件，但许昕没有，他那双眼睛很显然是某个高端型号的单眼-复眼复合型义眼，眼瞳的部分与人眼的构造基本相同，而眼白的部分则是模仿昆虫复眼的精密结构。这种设计让许昕的眼睛看上去怪怪的——他的眼瞳仍然是深棕黑色的，但眼白的部分却透着琥珀般的油黄色。

难怪许昕会得到“大蟒”这个绰号。马龙心想。

“许昕作为量子技师来说，技术还有一些不成熟的地方，这方面马龙你多带带他。”秦志戬说道，“你们这个组合是刘总长亲自安排的，我希望你们好好相处，不要辜负总长的一片苦心。”

“嘿嘿，秦爸你就放心吧。”许昕笑嘻嘻地挠了一下头发，“我还指望着龙师兄以后罩着我呢。”

“老没个正形！”秦志戬一个爆栗子敲在了许昕的额头上，“不要以为G.P.跟学院是一回事，成天嘻嘻哈哈的，难怪总长老爱拎着你怼！”

马龙忍不住笑了出声。“别担心，秦爸，我跟许昕肯定能合作愉快的。”

“最好如此。”

秦志戬横了许昕一眼，“我还有个会，得赶紧走了。马龙你先和许昕聊聊，互相了解一下。明天你们俩到简报室来，我给你们分配任务。”

等秦志戬转身出了门，许昕马上一脸苦相地看着马龙：“师兄，我俩才刚搭上档就要给派活儿了，G.P.这么没人权啊？”

“G.P.的人手向来不够，但要做的事情永远那么多，所以大家就只好忙一点儿了。”马龙温和地一笑，“快到饭点了，我请你吃饭？”

“别别别，该我请师兄你才对。”许昕摆了摆手，“师兄你不知道总长之前把我叫去谈话，说要让你跟我搭档的时候我这心里有多别扭。这顿饭应该我请，真的，不然我这张脸都没地方搁了。”

马龙愣了一下。“没那么严重吧……”

许昕看了看马龙，“师兄啊。”

“怎么了？”

“你知道我为什么跟你搭档，我也知道你知道我为什么跟你搭档，我还知道你知道我也知道你知道我为什么跟你搭档。”许昕像说绕口令似的说完了这一大串奇怪的话，“虽然我确实是G.P.的新人没错，但是我的责任并不在陆军或者别的地方。总长派我来跟你搭档，就是想让我做你的挡箭牌。”

马龙听懂了。

————————————————————

张继科像拖一条死狗似的把施拉格扔到了地上。

“继科，悠着点儿。”邱贻可把GR-58LRSW型高斯狙击步枪扛在肩膀上，摸出打火机点了一支烟，“你把人弄死了，我等会儿玩什么？”

“放心。”张继科漫不经心地笑了笑，“这家伙还没死透呢。”

“问出什么东西来了吗？”

“何必问呢？”张继科将一张数据卡扔给邱贻可，“人都在手上了，要提取他脑子里的记忆，办法可多的是啊。”

邱贻可抽出数据卡的链接线插进了自己后颈的插口。他虽然不能再进入量子网络了，但读取数据卡还是没问题的。“……啧，当初订购‘安魂曲’的是吉隆坡的一个贸易公司？”邱贻可嗤笑了一声，“尾巴好歹扫干净啊，新罗马帝国的那帮蠢货做事真是越来越不上道了。”

“他们其实已经够小心了，但谁也想不到我能逮到一个几乎没有留下过任何数据脚印的幽灵吧。”张继科一只脚踩在半昏迷的施拉格身上，弯腰将一针强效麻醉剂打进了施拉格的颈部，“好了，我该走了。”

“等等，你要去哪儿？”邱贻可皱起眉头，“你不回去看看马龙？”

“我现在怎么回去呢？用这张脸，这具躯壳回去吗？”张继科透过福原爱的眼睛望着邱贻可，“邱哥，你有没有想过，为什么四年前‘鸦巢’行动失败后，内务部的反应会那么快？”

“……你是说？”

“为什么‘我’没有被逮捕归案、也没有经过军事法庭审判，就被扣上了叛国罪，从G.P.除名了？马龙为什么被内务部关了整整十五个月？你为什么被强制退役，玘哥又为什么退出了外勤？”张继科问道，“蔡部长不想跟李部长撕破脸，但咱们的刘老总心里恐怕憋着不止一口气呢。”

邱贻可低头用力吸了一口烟，“……狗娘养的政治。”

张继科垂下眸子，“‘当真理还在穿鞋子的时候，谎言已经走遍了半个世界’。”

“我明白了……反正回去之后我只要装作什么都不知道就行了吧。”邱贻可张开嘴，吐出了几个烟圈。

“我还要借你家的地下室一用。”

“随便用，反正安保系统挡不住你。”

“不用那么沮丧，邱哥。”张继科忽然笑了，“内务部现在把马龙放出来，就是他们最大的失策。猛兽只有在被关在笼子里的时候才会相对不那么危险，而你我都清楚，马龙其实一点儿也不乖。”

邱贻可斜眼瞪向张继科，“好嘛，你俩有默契，欺负你邱哥不能再跟玘子搭档了？”

“我什么都没说。”张继科闭上了眼睛，“回头见，邱哥。”

邱贻可看着那个女仆机器人再次睁开眼睛，她的眸中属于张继科的神采已经消失了。“哥哥走了。”福原爱说道，“他说要我务必送您回去，邱叔叔。”

“别叫我叔叔。”邱贻可不自在地扭了一下肩膀。他随手将烟头扔在地上，然后一脚踩灭。“等我先处理点儿私人恩怨，咱们三个小时后出发。”

“好的，邱先生。”

“叫邱哥！”

“邱哥。”

“这才像话嘛。”

邱贻可舔了舔嘴唇，站起来走向倒在地上昏迷不醒的施拉格。

曾经的肖门第一刺头露出了他标志性的嗜血笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：双城子即今俄罗斯滨海边疆区的乌苏里斯克，位于海参崴以北112公里，是连接伯力（即今俄罗斯的哈巴罗夫斯克）和海参崴两处战略要地的枢纽城市。双城子原属中国，1860年根据《中俄北京条约》被割让予俄国。
> 
> 注2：维尔纳·施拉格（Werner Schlager）是现实中的一位奥地利男子乒乓球选手，1972年9月28日生于奥地利维也纳新城（位于首都维也纳以南约50公里）。施拉格是右手横拍选手，曾获2003年世锦赛男单冠军，2003年6月时世界排名第一（榜首在位仅1个月），2008年退役。
> 
> 注3：择捉是位于北海道东北方的一座岛屿，临近根室海峡，面积3185.65平方公里，是千岛群岛最大的火山岛。日本与俄罗斯目前在包含择捉岛在内的北方四岛主权归属问题上存在争议，尽管日本将其划入根室支厅管辖，但北方四岛自二战以来一直处于苏联及俄罗斯的实际控制之下。
> 
> 注4：弗拉基米尔·萨姆索诺夫（Vladimir Samsonov）是现实中的一位白俄罗斯男子乒乓球选手，1976年4月17日生于白俄罗斯的明斯克。萨姆索诺夫是右手横拍选手，以技术全面著称，打法为快攻结合弧圈，防守能力相当强，稳定且有耐性，擅长抓住对手的失误。萨姆索诺夫曾获得2001年及2009年乒乓球世界杯男单冠军。【顺便说，09年世界杯男单决赛老萨赢的是陈玘，那是杀神最接近三大赛单打冠军的一次，结果可惜了……
> 
> 注5：约尔根·佩尔森（Jörgen Persson）是现实中的一位瑞典男子乒乓球选手，与瓦尔德内尔同时代的乒坛名宿，1966年4月22日生于瑞典的哈尔姆斯塔德。佩尔森是右手横拍选手，打法为弧圈结合快攻。至2012年时，佩尔森已经参加了七届奥运会，巅峰时期干掉过刘国梁、马琳、王励勤等中国选手，堪称中国队的一大克星。【瑞典男乒当年是真的强，可惜现在不行了，国际乒联再怎么改规则针对中国也没什么用，一代规则一代神，代代都是中国人_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 注6：迪米特里·奥恰洛夫（Dimitrij Ovtcharov）是现实中的一名乌克兰裔德国籍男子乒乓球选手，1988年9月2日出生，不久后全家移民德国，因此成人后的奥恰洛夫便代表德国队出战。奥恰洛夫是右手横拍选手，以正反手下蹲式发球而闻名，该发球动作被称为“潜水艇式发球”。
> 
> 注7：血红色的十六芒星取自美国中央情报局（即CIA）标志上的图案。白色闪电则是纳粹德国党卫队的标志，不过党卫队使用的标志是两道白色闪电而不是一道。
> 
> 注8：李永波是中国国家羽毛球队的现任总教练，执教期间成绩是不错，但我对这人的印象说实话其实不太好。作为国字号教练来说，李永波太功利了，而且经常有不务正业之举，据说经济问题方面也不太干净。当然，以上只是我个人对李永波的看法。
> 
> 注9：“当真理还在穿鞋子的时候，谎言已经走遍了半个世界”（A lie can travel halfway around the world while the Truth is still putting on its shoes.）这句话是马克·吐温说的。


End file.
